


rallentando & crescendo

by disasterology (novaimperator)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Switching, one day ill write smt that isnt pwp w these two i swear. just not today, tatay....nanay....pakiulit pò, this one is a little spicier than the last one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaimperator/pseuds/disasterology
Summary: Ciel is generally considered something of a musician. Ain's moans are music to his ears, but their duets are over too soon and always so soft...Maybe he's more cut out for composing.





	rallentando & crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:51 a.m. we all. have to cope somehow.

    Ain is infuriatingly bothered. Eyes screwed shut in concentration, he lays on the plush blankets of the bed, near trembling with frustration. He likes to think he’s patient, he really does, but _by Ishmael_ is his virtue being tested right now. _“_ I’ll be right back,” Ciel had whispered, “Don’t get too excited in the meantime;” yeah, ‘right back’ his _ass,_ he’d swear an hour had passed. He slips off his jacket, uncomfortable with how much he’s sweating. His hands spread on the sheets, then curl into the covers, then wander to his face and hair and neck and everywhere except where he wants them to be. He folds his hands under his head, balls them into fists, anything to keep them busy while he waits and waits and _waits_. He hardly dares to breathe he’s so goddamn tight in his pants and he honestly does not believe he possesses enough self-control to not do the job himself should he get any more worked up. He considers also lightening himself of his pants. But the ferocity of Ciel’s warning, a muttered “you won’t like what will happen if you choose to please yourself,” preceding the sudden loss of contact encourages him to obey. He bites his lip and groans woefully.

    When Ciel emerges from the restroom, Ain decides immediately it was well worth the wait.

    Lace, gold and black, meanders across his body in intricate waves as he saunters out. Dark silk flows down his stomach like water, sheer and smooth, and lace patterns his thighs. Golden straps and borders accent the garments, as well as connect the sections of his garter belt and stockings. His hair, braided, is draped over his shoulder. Ain must have made some sort of sinful noise, because Ciel chuckles. He spins, once, and the silken sides of his top part and float for just a moment. He smiles, and Ain melts.

    “You look-- _amazing_ ,” Ain says as soon as he gets his mouth working again. “Breathtaking, absolutely stunning. Ciel,” he sighs in awe.

    He smiles again and finally seats himself on the edge of the bed. Ain dares not to move. “I’m glad you like it,” he says carefully, placing a hand on his calf. Ain twitches. “You took off your coat.” Ain nods.

    Ciel _tsks_ and takes his touch away. “I told you not to get too eager.”

    He blanches. “I was-- it was hot. You’re hot.” He gulps.

    Ciel gazes at him, then climbs atop him “Enjoy this,” he says, “because it’ll likely be the only one you get before the night’s over.” Ain doesn’t exactly understand what he means right this second, but then Ciel dips down and initiates a slow, filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth and spit. Ain’s hands move without consulting him, reaching to feel the fabric on Ciel’s chest, and Ciel breaks away, smacks the back of his hand. He recoils, unprepared. “You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, don’t you think?” His voice is level and dangerous. Ain whines, embarrassed, but does not look away.

    Ciel lowers his eyes and rids Ain of his pants, slowly yet smoothly. Ain has to summon every ounce of his willpower to remain quiet and still as he does. “Very impressive,” he comments. “You’re doing well now.”

    Then Ciel’s eyes shut and he takes him into his mouth without issue or pause, hands resting on his thighs. His tongue gets around and Ain thrusts up into that warmth, yelping when nails press into his thighs and push his hips down. Sometimes he honestly forgets how strong his lover is, but now he is painfully reminded as he cannot pursue his own pleasure; now he is at the mercy of Ciel’s whims. It’s absolutely incredible, though, and Ain wonders how he got so skilled. The demon sucks, hard, then draws his head back to focus on the tip. Jealousy tinges his thoughts in considering possible ways Ciel could have developed this talent. He suddenly isn’t feeling enough of Ciel on him, so Ain tries to push him down again, catching his meticulously styled hair with his fingers, only to lose the attention on his cock altogether. The air is freezing and he whimpers. Ciel is silent and Ain’s eyes are closed, but he can feel the other man’s eyes upon him. He can’t force himself to look. He feels weight leave the area around him and opens his eyes with haste, grasping for Ciel. “No!”

    He is sitting on his knees at the end of the mattress, staring at him coldly. “Beg,” he demands, monotone.

    Normally, Ain would probably hesitate a bit, but right now…

    “Please please please, please, oh Ciel, you were driving me crazy you felt so good, I need you so much I’m going to go insane if you don’t come back, please, sweetheart, don’t do this to me--”

    “Good boy.” And Ciel returns right to him, enveloping his length with both mouth and throat, and Ain knows better than to touch this time. He moans loud for him and lets him know what he’s feeling. “So great, so warm and sweet and _aah_ I feel amazing, you’re amazing, _a-ah-mmm,_ I can hardly last like this,” he says, and heat rises in his stomach as he does, he shivers and there _\-- no!_

    Ciel pops off of him and squeezes the base of his cock between his forefinger and thumb. Ain arches up, no cum to be found, anger and confusion rushing through him in lieu of satisfaction. He glares at Ciel, who is wiping saliva from his chin with his free hand. “What was that? Why?”

    Ciel gradually loosens his fingers and extracts them, then smirks up at Ain. “Not until I say so.” He sits up on his knees, careful not to brush Ain’s desire, and slides his shirt up. Ain doesn’t get the message apparently (or maybe he’s attempting to quietly rebel for being robbed of climax), so he maneuvers his arms up himself and gets it off of him. Still cautious of his nether region, he lowers his lips to his nipples and spends a little while on them, rolling them between his lips and just barely scraping them with his teeth, then kisses around the ivory stretch marks lining his stomach, murmuring compliments as he does. Idly, he drags his nails up and down Ain’s sides. He pauses when he feels Ain shift beneath him; he knows he is trying to subtly find release and Ciel is not going to let him. After Ain exhales defeatedly, he advances up to his neck and bites, Ain always melts when he does that, but now he is staunch and stoic. He checks his face briefly to make sure he is alright. He’s still flushed staring at him, and he’s biting his lip, meaning he is still aroused and also actively attempting to stifle himself. _Well,_ Ciel muses to himself, _if that’s how he wants to be…_

He sits back up, seating himself directly upward of Ain’s member and performs a highly exaggerated stretch, raising his torso high and curving his back. He grazes Ain’s dick and sighs in a falsetto. “If you aren’t enjoying yourself, _angel,_ you can tell me. I’d hate to go on if you’re not having fun.” He traces hearts on his stomach with his fingernail and reaches back to rub his thigh, looking at him with inquisitive blue eyes. “But you have to tell me _ex-act-ly_ how you’re feeling.” He enunciates for emphasis, shifting back against him with each syllable. Ain runs a hand through his hair, seemingly considering his options. Ciel lifts one leg and starts to un-straddle him; in a run-together rush, Ain cries, “I am feeling like you have never been such a tease in your life and I want to touch you so badly, you look so beautiful, and I kind of want to ruin that pretty outfit you have on, you have been so mean but it’s so good and _aaah-!”_ Ciel grinds his front against him, hard.

    “Hm? I can’t understand you when you mumble, dearest,” he simpers, moving his hips on Ain. The angel moans-- he tried to repeat himself, the words falling to mush in his desperation-- and grabs Ciel’s hands, clutching them to his throat like pearls, and he feels fingers just barely slither around it. He doesn’t apply any pressure, though. Just taps, in sync to his shuffling hips, the taut skin with wrists crossed at his throat’s hollow. Again that elusive point soon approaches…

    And again subsides like the tide. Ain claws at the other man’s fingers, keening and bucking up, even as he manages to keep him absolutely controlled, incapacitated. His face contorts with aggravation, voice fluctuant as he whines, and Ciel wipes at the corners of his eyes. He glowers up at him, face red and body damp, and receives only a smile in response.

    Then Ciel lifts Ain’s hands to the flat, lace-swathed plane of his chest; Ain takes this as permission to feel him up and does so. He skims all the golden threadwork, tracing the daedal patterns, and Ciel’s eyes drift shut. His head tilts into Ain’s palm when he moves to cradle his face. His other hand slips down his thigh, poking into the stocking momentarily, then returns to his groin. Ciel sways into his touch and sighs, sugary sweet.

    Ain’s heart abruptly bursts with ambition.

    He pushes himself up while gripping Ciel’s waist; seconds later, Ciel is spread beneath him, arms pinned down and grinning. “Very good.” The silk curtains of his top have parted to expose his sculpted midriff, pale and perfect, which Ain leans down to kiss. Ciel combs through his grey hair as he does, twirling strands around his fingers. After, he promptly descends, and moves aside the sheer fabric just barely veiling his destination. He realizes, quickly, that he honestly isn’t sure how he should go about the next few steps. But Ciel asks, honey-coated, “And what, dearest, can you do for me there?” and Ain deserts his hesitance. He sets his tongue on the slit and gently drags it back and forth, hooking his arms around Ciel’s thighs as he hums with approval. His nose wrinkles involuntarily when the salt spreads across his tongue, and Ciel laughs at his expression. “Dearest angel, if you dislike what you’re doing, then I will too. You can pleasure me without a problem, so pay attention to yourself.” Ain nods. “And,” his voice drops, “you look positively gorgeous when you’re ruined because of me. Such pretty green eyes, so watery against such a red face, _mm,_ you _glow._ How messy your hair gets, because you can’t think about it while you’re so involved in pleasing and being pleased, I love that. It’s adorable, really.” And the blush Ciel adores so much blazes on his lover’s face. He’s totally enraptured by his words, Ciel notes with amusement. “But now…”

    “Show me how amazing you can be, my angel.”

    So Ain coats his cock in lube and without (much) preamble, buries himself in the man under him. He goes, slowly at first--to the demon’s delight--then picks up speed, searches dedicatedly for that special spot within him. Ciel rises and falls in tandem, trying as well to lead Ain to his goal; when he finally hits his mark, he makes for certain Ain knows it.

    “ _Ohh, right there,_ Ainchase, you’re so good for me,” and he wraps his legs around his waist, “you did so well, you’ve been incredible.”

    Skin hitting skin and two men’s moans bounce off the walls of the room. They find a rhythm and Ain is nothing but lewd sound while praise spills from Ciel’s lips like ink. As Ciel approaches his end, Ain notices, because he bites his lip and rests his hand on his cheek; the next time he groans, Ain pulls out and folds Ciel’s legs into hills. His blue eyes screw shut as he grumbles, and Ain cannot help but feel a surge of satisfaction at depriving him just as he was deprived. Nonetheless, they both are silent. Ciel looks back up at him and smiles.

    Ain undoes his braid à tempo largo, and Ciel does not stop him, nor does he utter a single complaint. He simply plays with the pretty fabric he wears, otiose. His hair fans out like the sky on the sheets once he is done. Without a word, Ain picks up where they left off, tugging his freed hair as well. Ciel likes having his hair pulled, and that is what he busies himself with the next time he pulls away from Ciel. Now the taller man groans, sighs, “This is what you felt like, isn’t it? This is your revenge,” but does not resist when Ain prevents him from doing anything. He pities himself in peace.

    The angel reenters using his fingers instead, because he has even grown to like the constant edging, and he’s rather close right now himself. But he isn’t ready for this to be over anymore. So with confident fingers, he delves back into his heat, scissoring, stroking, pumping, and once more he denies him.

    And Ciel has had enough.

    “Darling,” he pants, “is this really all you can do?”

    Ain frowns and retracts his digits. Ciel continues, “Prove to me you’re really an angel, demonstrate how talented and loving and incredible you are. You’re so good, so great to me, aren’t you? You get to touch me unlike anybody else, you can bring me pleasure so effortlessly. Can you not?” He looks at him with half-lidded eyes. “You get to see me like this,” he murmurs, indicating his lingerie. Ain swallows. “Ainchase,” he whispers, “you have the ability to make me fall apart for you. Don’t you?”

    And Ain knows he’s forfeited his position as victor in this battle of will.

    He slams Ciel’s hands onto the mattress and sheathes himself in him once again; he thrusts in and out without any rhythm at all and Ciel cries out encouragement. “Incredible, dearest, _ohh_ so _marvelous_ you are, doing this to me, you’re perfect, my angel.”

    Ain regains himself just enough to align with Ciel’s center and he pleads, “Ainchase, _aah_ , Ainchase, make me come, darling, be nice for me, make me come--” and he does; Ain follows instantly, dusting his skin and silk and lace with white, burying moans in his neck. Ciel’s legs slip from his ass and his hands find themselves in his hair. They pant together, heads spinning and stars dancing in their visions.

    Ain forces his eyes back open to take a good, long look at his lover. His chest rises erratically and his hair is pressed to his forehead, damp and untidy. One of his hands has fallen from Ain’s hair to his own thigh, and cum dots his lingerie like snow. Satiety blooms in his chest as he registers that he did, indeed, ruin Ciel’s outfit like he’d wanted to. He watches his face, sees his tongue dart out over his lips to collect a bit of stray fluid, and Ain’s heart leaps. “You did so well, Ainchase, _dammit_ , you’re gorgeous and make me feel so good…” He rubs the sleep from his eyes and turns to face him. “Absolutely perfect,” he breathes, “you were a perfect angel for me, and I love you.”

    Ain crosses his arms across his chest, squirming closer; Ciel’s fist tightens in his hair. It’s _ridiculous_ how easily, how intensely he can get off on Ciel just saying things like that…

    They’ve exhausted themselves for tonight.

    “You look great, by the way.”

    Ain rolls his eyes and burrows closer to his lover. “I want an outfit like that. You can ruin it too, since I ruined yours, if you want,” he jokes.

    “Ahhh. I can’t believe you went and came all over it.” He scratches the back of Ain’s neck. “Not that it was bad. It was just so reckless of you… hmm. How naughty,” he teases, “it seems to me that another lesson needs to be learned.”

    Ain goes pale, then shakes his head. “Actually, I do not think that would be so bad. This one turned out fine!” he says, and Ciel laughs.

    “We’ll see.”

    They then curve in together, get comfortable. They listen to each other’s heartbeats--just like metronomes, keeping them both steady, in a manner of speaking--and fall asleep soundlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> ishmael herself ripped my dick off after i wrote this \o thanks for reading u3u
> 
> (side note i tried very hard to keep the whole sex scene ambiguous in regards to ciel.. meaning if it makes u happy for him to be trans, he certainly is.)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://eidcycle.tumblr.com)


End file.
